Not Survival Training, Surviving Training
by banishing gun
Summary: Kakashi wants his lover Iruka to accompany him on a mission though it seems they have different opinions of just what that should involve. Rated for yaoi male x male sex and bondage.


It was another beautiful day. The blue sky overhead troubled by only the occasional innocent white cloud. The man walking beneath said sky was however infinitely more troubled, largely because of who was pacing at his side. Iruka never asked much of his days off, just a little peace and quiet. Teaching perhaps wasn't such a dangerous job as a Jounin's missions but it wasn't without its stresses. There were always fresh new faces needing an education and though no one had yet rivalled Naruto for persistent annoyance and downright maddening behaviour it felt like a fair few had made a damn good effort.

For all these reasons and more Iruka had been greatly displeased when he was roused from his first lie in for weeks by a happily grinning Kakashi. The older ninja had practically pleaded with to accompany him on his latest mission, providing an argument full of contradictions. For example he desperately needed Iruka's assistance but the task itself would be 'no trouble at all...practically a picnic...a great chance to enjoy a beautiful day'.

Kakashi had gone on to highlight that Iruka was too pale (a fact he hotly contested) and needed to get outside for some fresh air and sunshine. The class room was apparently no place for a trained ninja. After much grumbling and even a few curses the Chuunin had given in and surrendered. In the long term it was simply the easiest way. It didn't matter how illogical or lacking in facts the silver haired mans case was he always managed to argue it with such heart and conviction it was impossible not to surrender.

Just because he'd surrendered did not however mean he was going quietly. With practically every step he took he mumbled a complaint, sighed, or pointed out just how comfortable the bed he'd been dragged out of was. Iruka had even gone so far as to point out just what they could have done in said bed if Kakashi hadn't insisted on a little expedition. It was rare that the younger of the two would initiate any such conversation or contact between them and in truth Kakashi had been surprised. However he merely hid his reaction. An easy enough task when one's entire face is covered bar one expressive eye, an eye that could also go surprisingly blank with practised ease, and informed Iruka it was very irresponsible of him to try and get him to skip work.

Somehow the brown haired ninja felt he was fighting a continuous losing battle with his lover but he wasn't about to admit, not even to himself, that he really didn't mind that. Turning his thoughts from such troublesome questions he glanced up at the clear sky and remarked on the prospect of stopping for lunch. Kakashi had merely kept walking, throwing over his shoulder some sort of reply about the perfect spot. Iruka's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he followed in his footsteps, thumbs hooked under the straps of backpack.

This was getting more and more suspicious. Whilst it was plausible that the Jounin had got permission for Iruka to accompany him on a solo mission, a fact that would explain the lack of any paperwork or explanation to him personally, but he really would have expected to hear their objective by now. The silver haired ninja refused to explain what they were supposed to be doing, who for, or even where they were going. The last point in particular intrigued him. For some time now they'd simply been heading deeper into the forest, further from the village and any of the main routes out of Konoha. They were quite literally in the middle of nowhere.

It was almost like Kakashi had sensed his nervousness because he quite suddenly came to a halt and turned to smile at the other, the expression showing clearly in his gaze even if his mouth was as usual obscured. Iruka couldn't help but notice another expression there too though, an almost predatory one and he had a nasty feeling the ninja wasn't hungry for the food packed in their bags. As soon as he'd glimpsed it the look was gone and he was uncertain whether his lover had intended for him see it or not, Kakashi rarely slipped up. "Just through here".

Swallowing hard the Chuunin told himself to get it together and marched firmly after the other, determined not to give in to whatever it was the he had planned. They were here on a mission, or possibly to enjoy a nice walk and the fine weather. Nothing Else. Disappointingly he was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he failed to notice the trap he'd walked right into.

Rope curled round his ankles and he dropped to the floor, barely managing to catch himself on his hands in order to prevent full on face planting the floor. Before he even had time to catch his breath, or curse Kakashi's speed he felt a touch to the pressure point at the back of his neck and he slipped unconscious, crumpling to the forest floor

XxXxX

He could only have been out for half a minute or so, he knew that for a fact because it was how long the unconsciousness always lasted with such a move. What took him a little longer to realise was just how productive Kakashi had been in that half minute and the time it took him to mull over the matter gave his lover time to finish off what he was doing, namely tying him up.

The first thing that came to his attention was that he was thankfully not blind but rather blindfolded, the soft material of Kakashi's mask stretched over his eyes and leaving him no glimpse of his surroundings although he could see the shifting patterns of light through the material. This allowed him to discern he lay in a bright patch, they had to be in a clearing for the sunlight to penetrate the mask so well, it also explained why he was so warm despite the fact he was completely naked.

The nudity wasn't something he was too impressed by and he might have complained if it weren't for the fact he was also gagged. It took him a little longer to work out what was in his mouth, there was no simple explanation as with the blindfold. A little exploration with his tongue lead him to the conclusion it was actually the hilt of a kunai knife, the leather bound handle lengthwise across his mouth. It was a temptation to try and spit it out but if he slipped up then he'd likely only end up cutting himself.

Trying to ignore his rising sense of dread he attempted to answer the last minor question as to just what he was lying on. It wasn't perhaps the most pressing of questions but it was warm beneath him, almost uncomfortably so, much like the sun on his skin. It was then that it struck him, the grainy surface, the warmth, it had to be a rock. Undoubtedly large and worn smooth by years of wind and rain but it was clearly a rock.

This left him with the biggest question of all, why the hell was he on his back with his knees bent and his wrists tied all too firmly to his ankles? It was the biggest question as it was both the largest concern and the one he very much doubted he was going to get an answer to, certainly not an answer he liked anyway. Listening carefully he tried to discern if there was anyone close by, 'anyone' namely being Kakashi. If anyone else were to see him like this he could never show his face in the leaf village again, it was bad enough his lover got to see him like this.

As his mind chased round on itself he froze when he heard a chuckle of laughter, half jumping out his skin when a voice spoke so close to his ear. "They say if we're deprived of one or more of our sense's the remaining ones work all the harder to make up for it. This doesn't seem to be the case with you Iruka, you still didn't hear me did you." It wasn't a question, after all he couldn't speak to answer.

Judging by the sound of it Kakashi had to be crouched by his head though he soon heard a few scuffing noises as he moved around. Next thing he knew his legs had been pushed apart as the silver haired ninja lent between them, holding himself over the younger males body. "I wonder what impact it's had on your sense of touch? You should be even more sensitive than usual", he sounded delighted.

Iruka wanted to protest, to stop his touch, to get his clothes back and move the hell away from the open forest where literally anyone could walk across them. Of course there was no way any of it was turning him on, none at all. Kakashi's delighted chuckle only annoyed him even more though it failed to have any impact on his hardening cock. Cheeks red with embarrassment he bit down hard on the kunai hilt, wishing fervently that his mouth were free to complain.

Twisting against the constraints he squirmed beneath the older male, a thin sheen of sweat beginning to break out on his skin from the possible danger of the situation, the effort of trying to get free and the heat of the sun on his naked body. All his writhing did little good, serving only to make the rope dig a little deeper into his wrists and ankles, the copy ninja had done as good a job as he had a speedy one. It did however seem to impress Kakashi who gave a soft groan of appreciation at the sight before him.

Unable to keep his hands to himself any longer the Jounin rubbed them teasingly up Iruka's body, lightly exploring ever contour before pausing to rub and pinch at his nipples as he lent in to kiss his neck. Careful to avoid the blade of the kunai he licked and sucked at the soft skin, gently nipping his way down to the collar bone. Iruka was powerless to do anything, desperately biting down in an attempt to avoid moaning aloud though he could do little to hide the excitement of his lower body.

Kakashi had of course picked up on his cocks interest and was already sliding a hand down to tease the base before fingers slid up his length, feather light. It was impossible to tell whether the silver haired man was clothed or not, the only certainties being that he was without his face mask and by the feel of it his gloves were gone too. Fighting back his own curiosity and sense of helplessness Iruka yelped as his lover shifted and he felt the touch of his tongue on his already throbbing member.

This was too much, too embarrassing. To be touched there, by his mouth, and in a public place, whilst he was trussed up and could barely move never mind see. Despite his minds protests and cheeks that burnt with shame his body was still traitorously displaying it's obvious pleasure. Why did he have to enjoy such treatment? What was it about Kakashi that meant he'd let the man do anything to him, or if not activly let at least tolerate, enjoy. How could he look him in the eye again afterwards? He didn't have answers to any of the questions, knowing simply that it worked.

That didn't stop him whining in protest as lips closed round the head of his cock though the last thing he expected was for the silver haired ninja to stop. Thankfully he couldn't see the smirk on his face on account of the blindfold. Again he whimpered, but this time it was at the loss of contact, Kakashi merely laughed softly, shifting round again. Iruka tried to work out and pinpoint where he was by the sounds he made but it was simply too difficult when there were so many things preying on his mind.

Finally he heard his lovers voice again, as calm and measured as ever. "Well if you're going to protest so much then how about you do me the honour instead? If you're a good boy I'll not gag you again afterwards." Iruka wasn't sure whether to be indignant or thankful so he gave up trying to decide. The hilt of the knife was removed from his mouth and he licked at slick lips as he heard the clink of the blade being set down on the rock.

Startled he took a gasp of breath as Kakashi suddenly kissed him, licking the corners of his mouth before plunging his tongue into his mouth, kissing him deeply and with all the passion his expression hid so well. All too soon he was moving again though, the brown haired ninja experiencing the almost unsettling feeling of having knees come to rest on either side of his head, essentially pinning the one part of his body he still had any control over.

Somehow the fact that it was Kakashi made it tolerable and he didn't even bother to speak up now he finally could, nor did he protest when the other male rested lightly on his chest, keeping most of his weight supported on his own knees. Feeling the head of his cock press lightly to his lips he willingly parted them, tongue eagerly slipping out to lap at the slit before he closed his mouth around the hardened flesh.

Finally he was rewarded with a moan from the other male and it encouraged him to double his efforts, tilting his head to take him deeper, tongue playing along the underside as he gently let his teeth catch on the sensitive flesh, making his lover gasp. Panting softly for breath the copy ninja reached to tenderly stroke a hand through his hair, tugging it gently free of its usual tie.

It seemed the sight of his cock slipping between his lovers willing lips was a little too much to handle as it was only a short while before he stopped his movements and shifted from his position over him. Licking at his lips, rolling the taste of pre-cum across his tongue he expected to next feel Kakashi at his ass, eagerly anticipated it even, but everything went silent but for one all too familiar sound.

Before he even had time to open his mouth to speak he felt the others release spatter his stomach and chest. Shocked into silence he didn't know whether he was disgusted or aroused though his body clearly supported the latter option. By now his cock was achingly stiff, jutting obscenely up from his body as he squirmed against the restraints. A protest formed on his lips but before he had time to utter it Kakashi had silenced him, "Don't worry, I have more" he chuckled breathlessly.

That hadn't exactly been what was on Irukas mind but he remained silent anyway, completely at a loss for words, for anything, over taken by lust and his bodies need to reach climax. The silver haired ninja carefully avoided his hardened cock though, sliding a hand through the mess on his stomach, smearing the sticky substance across his skin, coating his fingers.

Parting the Chuunins legs a little wider he pressed a slick finger to the pucker of his entrance, teasing him before slipping the very tip of a finger past the tight ring of muscle. To his shame Iruka pushed back against the intrusion, moaning softly as it slipped deeper. The older male drank up every reaction, every sound, eager to wring more from his lover, delighting in the effect the situation and exposed position seemed to have on the other.

"So tight" me murmured, "I can feel your body pulling me in deeper, so hot and demanding." He added a second finger, almost roughly, causing Iruka to catch his breath and whine in pleasure. "You're bodies so dirty, even if you act so innocent and straight-laced, the perfect teacher, an example to the students. I doubt people would think that if they could see you now, practically begging for it." Withdrawing his fingers he spread the cheeks of his ass, "such a beautiful sight".

With a hiss of annoyance Iruka spoke out in a voice that was half pleading, half demanding, desperate with lust. "Just give it to me now! Please!" For once Kakashi looked surprised though on account of the blindfold the brown haired male missed the unusual sight. "You're ready to go again right?" he practically begged, "so just fuck me, I need to feel you inside me now!"

If Kakashi hadn't already been fully erect again then that would have finished the job. Never had he heard his lover so desperate or demanding and it excited him no end. It also did away with the last of his self control. Wasting no more time on preparation he guided the head of his cock to Iruka's twitching hole, pushing deep within him with a pleasured groan. The silver haired ninja's sounds were nothing to the cry that broke from the younger male, Kakashi gathering himself enough to firmly squeeze the base of his lovers cock to stop everything being over all too soon.

For a moment they paused, each adjusting to the other, the stretching burn of being filled, the tightness of his barely prepared hole. Leaning forward the Jounin pressed an almost surprisingly tender kiss to Irukas lips though each of them was panting softly for breath. Another quiet plea slipped from the younger males lips, his body beginning to ache not from the penetration but the position.

All too happy to comply Kakashi began to thrust, shallowly at first but soon he was going faster, harder, the pace almost punishing. Every movement was eagerly met though, noises of encouragement slipping from parted lips as Iruka flexed his hips, crying out as the head of his lovers cock brushed against his prostate, brining a fresh peak to the pleasure as he almost lost control.

Again the copy ninja squeezed his cock, holding him back, wanting them to release together, knowing he was so close. It didn't matter that he'd come only a short while before, the other male drove him wild though he never showed it. He might not say it enough but he loved him and the furious pace of their coupling, the delectable sight of his lover, tied tightly, everything bared to him as he shamelessly begged to be filled was too much.

Reaching his limit, unable to take anymore as he felt the heat coil deep in his gut he removed his hand from Iruka's cock, kissing him again, lightly this time. Scattering soft, open mouthed kisses over his lips and neck as he thrust again at the bundle of nerves that he knew would bring his lover the ultimate pleasure. As his prostate was mercilessly sought out with every thrust the brown haired ninja was practically sobbing in pleasure.

It was unexpectedly fast but perfectly timed, the two lovers intertwined bodies tensing at the same time as they climaxed. A low groan slipped from Kakashis gritted teeth as his partner cried out, passage clamping tightly round his throbbing length, drawing everything from him. It was mind numbing and for a moment he questioned whether it was possible to die from pleasure. If it was then he was a dead man.

Having filled the younger male Kakashi mustered just enough strength to pull out and grab the discarded kunai, cutting the ropes that bound Iruka before he rolled onto his back, panting for breath as he stared at the sky. Sprawled at each other's sides, bodies glistening with sweat and release they panted for breath, completely sated and content.

It took a while for Iruka to gather the energy to force his cramped limbs to move and recover, a hand gingerly removing the blindfold as he squinted into the sun. Rolling onto his side he blinked owlishly at his lover who chuckled and drew him closer, an arm curling round his shoulders as he kissed his lips, tracing fingers through the cum on his stomach and raising them to his lips to suck them clean.

Blushing Iruka buried his face against him as he curled arms round his neck. "That was amazing" he finally mumbled, "though did you really have to drag me all the way out here for it?" There was amusement in his voice, the complaint evidently a jest. Kakashi didn't laugh though, rather he just shrugged. Well it wasn't just for that, I really am on a mission."

For a moment the Chuunin just stared at him, completely speechless. "You think I'm in fighting condition after that? You neglected your duty as a ninja just to have a little fu..." Now Kakashi truly was laughing.

"That's better, there's the Iruka I know" he chuckled. Settling down slightly, ruffled feathers smoothed somewhat the younger of the two closed his eyes contentedly, half cursing his lover for dragging him out there and leading him to believe there really was a task to complete.

A few moments peaceful silence ticked by, the summer air silent but for the sounds of the birds and a nearby stream. Finally Kakashi broke it. "So, are you recovered enough to go after the rogue ninja now?"


End file.
